Luz y oscuridad
by missing-writer
Summary: Bella no es como los demás ángeles. Edward no es como los demás demonios. A Bella le encargan cuidar a una "humana" y a Edward le encargan matarla. ¿Que pasará cuando se encuentren?
1. La misión

**Luz y oscuridad**

**Summary: **Bella no es como los demás ángeles. Edward no es como los demás demonios. A Bella le encargan cuidar a una humana y a Edward le encargan matarla. ¿Que pasará cuando se encuentren?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son exclusivamente de la fabulosa escritora Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno:**

**La misión**

**

* * *

  
**

El cielo era tan… _tedioso_.

Mucha felicidad, demasiada luz, mucha risa, demasiada paz…

¿Acaso los demás ángeles no se aburrían de una _eternidad_ tan feliz y monótono?

Me pregunto si algunos demonios pensaba de igual manera. Tanta maldad aburre, ¿verdad?

- Isabella, ¿no se supone que tienes que estar _vigilando_ a tu humano? – preguntó una voz varonil con un matiz aterciopelado.

¿_Isabella_?

¿No le he dicho durante los últimos siglos que me gusta _Bella _y que odio Isabella?

Suspiré.

_- Jacob_, ¿no se supone que deberías meterte en tus asuntos? – le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Una vez muerto, te dan a elegir si deseas poseer el nombre que tenias cuando eras humano o si deseas tener el nombre de algún Ángel _Alfa_, como _Haziel_, _Gabriel, Camael, Uriel_… Pero, ¿quién quiere tener esos nombres? Además no había ninguno que fuera femenino, o alguno que me gustara, así que sin pensarlo tanto, decidí poseer mi nombre de humana, _Bella_, pero a pesar de eso, todos los ángeles me llamaban por el nombre que eligieron mis padres terrenales, quienes se preocuparon de hacerlo conocer a cada ser celestial, una vez que ellos murieron y se convirtieron en ángeles.

- Ese no es un lenguaje correcto para un ángel, lo sabes, Bella. – suspiró Jacob, mientras se sentaba en la punta de una nube junto conmigo.

Rodé los ojos y él soltó una carcajada.

Jacob nació dos años después de que me convirtiera en ángel, y él fue mi primer humano a cargo. Era un chico apuesto, estaba segura que si hubiera seguido humana y claro, si hubiera tenido casi la misma edad que él, me hubiera gustado. Pero el murió, en unas de las tantas guerras de esa época, y no pude protegerlo ya que se encontraba en la lista del Ángel de la muerte. Cuando murió, y se convirtió en un ángel, ha sido mi amigo desde ese entonces.

- A veces me pregunto si eligieron bien en mandarte al cielo –sonrió.

- Yo también me pregunto lo mismo – suspiré- ¿A qué has venido?

- Los Arcángeles están hablado de ti, _de nuevo_ – comentó Jake, preocupado.

- Oh.

- ¿Sólo vas a decir "oh"? – elevó un poco la voz, y algunos ángeles que estaban volando cerca nos miraron, y luego se fueron saludándonos felizmente.

¡Agh!

- Baja la voz, Jake, sabes que puedo hacer que te vuelvas como aquellos de allá – apunté a los ángeles que se desparecían poco a poco entre las nubes.

Misteriosamente, cuando me convertí en un ángel, tuve un _poder_. No sé si llamarlo así. Pero cuando eres ángel, no debes tener _sentimientos oscuros,_ como la ira, la envidia, el aburrimiento…solo debes tener pensamientos felices…. cosa que no se dio en mí. Los _arcángeles _se preocuparon y me observaron durante días, ya que no me comportaba como debía hacerlo, hasta que descubrieron que tenía una especie de escudo que me protegía de toda la felicidad del cielo. Se alarmaron, porque pensaron que podía armar una rebelión en contra de _Dios_.

Solté una risita. Era absurdo pensar que yo podría hacer eso. Así que desde siglos me mantienen vigilada, por si hago algo estúpidamente tonto y me dan trabajos insulsos como, ser un ángel de la guardia.

- No sé a _qué_ le ves lo divertido – exclamó enojado.

- Jake – dije severamente- tienes que controlar tus sentimientos, los arcángeles lo pueden notar.

- Hmm – suspiró, cerró los ojos y se relajó.

- Bien, ¿ y de que han hablado? – trate de mostrar un poco de preocupación al asunto que realmente no me interesaba.

- Sobre tu despreocupación hacia tu tarea – me observó.

¡Oh! En ese momento miré hacia mi protegido, era un humano que me desagradaba por completo, era un total idiota, pero que en algunos momentos podía ser agradable, su nombre era Mike, humano que casi pasó a ser historia.

Cuando mire desde el cielo hacia abajo, observé como Mike estaba cruzando despreocupadamente una calle, y no se dio cuenta de que venía un auto. Tuve que concentrarme para hacer que el auto se detuviera unos metros antes para que no atropellara a mi protegido.

- ¡Diablos eso estuvo cerca! – dije aliviada.

- ¡Isabella! – me regañó.

- Lo siento, lo siento, palabra mala, muy mala.

- No es necesario que seas tan irónica, Bella.

- Lo siento – le sonreí- pero ese humano es verdaderamente un descuidado.

- Bella, sabes que no debes hablar así de los humanos, además tú fuiste una.

- Pero era torpe, no descuidada.

- No le veo la diferencia. – sonrió.

Enarqué una ceja.

- Hoy amaneciste con un humor…

- Sabes que no podemos dormir.

- Pero es un dicho – había un rastro de impaciencia en su voz.

- Pero no viene al caso.

Jacob me miró sorprendido. Nos quedamos mirando por algunos momentos en silencio.

- ¿Qué te molesta?

Y esa fue la chispa que faltaba para prender el incendio dentro de mí.

- ¿Qué me podría molestar? Estamos en el cielo. Todo es felicidad. ¿Por qué debería molestarme ser un _bicho raro_ hasta en el cielo y que los arcángeles me tengan en la mira?

Jake rió.

- No le veo lo gracioso – dije entre dientes.

- Lo siento, lo siento. – dejo de reír. – solo me pareció chistoso lo de bicho raro.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que dejare que seas feliz, como debe hacerlo un ángel, ¿qué te parece?

- No puedes hacer eso – su rostro se alarmó- Tu no serias capaz de convertirme en un maniático de sonrisas.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír.

Cuando Jacob se convirtió en un ángel, traté de probar mi poder en él. Siempre había sentido como si tuviera una capa de algo elástico alrededor mío, y de vez en cuando podía estirarlo, pero no sabía que pasaba si cubría con mi escudo a alguien, bueno tenía una sospecha, pero no sabía si funcionaria. Y al menos con Jake funcionó, él es como yo, sin recibir _la felicidad del cielo_, aunque los arcángeles no lo saben, cosa que encuentro increíble ya que el escudo esta sobre Jake desde siglos, al menos deberían tener alguna sospecha de que él no se comporte como un ángel la mayoría del tiempo.

Bueno, _Dios_ debería saberlo.

- ¡Bella! – me tomó de un brazo.- Eso fue cruel.

- Lo siento.

De pronto, sentí una presencia, la que me hizo sentir escalofríos.

- Jake vete, son ellos.

- ¿Quie…

- Vete – le interrumpí alarmada.

- Me lo contaras todo después, ¿está bien?

- Si, ¡vete!

Mi amigo asintió y se fue volando rápidamente al oeste.

Minutos después sentí la presencia detrás de mí.

- Necesitamos hablar, Ángel _Scutum. – _dijo una voz profunda.

Odiaba que me llamasen de esa forma. _Scutum_ significa escudo en latín. Los arcángeles estan obsesionados con ese lenguaje.

- Arcángel _Raziel_ –salude mientras me paraba y me daba vuelta para darle una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Los arcángeles se veían tan… atemorizantes. Siempre estaban serios, no eran como los ángeles. Sus alas eran el doble de grande que el de nosotros y mucho más brillante.

- Debes acompañarme, vamos hablar de tu nueva misión, sígueme – ordenó en voz neutra, a continuación desplegó sus alas y voló majestuosamente por las nubes. Lo seguí torpemente, a pesar de los siglos aun me costaba manejar mis alas.

Llegamos a una gran puerta blanca, para variar, todo aquí era _demasiado blanco_.

Con un solo toque, el arcángel, logro mover la gran puerta que recorría todo el cielo. Entramos.

Cerré los ojos como de costumbre, la luz en esa habitación era muy cegante, así que fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz.

Dentro estaban los dos arcángeles que estaban a cargo de vigilarme junto con _Raziel, Izquiel _e _Iczael. _

Absurdo. Todavía no creía que tuvieran que vigilarme, deberían estar preocupados de pelear con los demonios que estar pendiente de todo lo que hago.

Los tres arcángeles eran hermanos, por lo que eran muy parecidos, sus alas imponentes y brillantes, sus caras definidas, pálidas y serias. Y sus cabellos rubios hasta los hombros. Sólo los ojos los diferenciaban un poco. _Raziel_, los tenia azul, _Izquiel_ verdes e _Iczael_ _dorados_.

- Ángel _Scutum – _me saludaron los dos.

- Arcángel_ Izquiel_, _Iczael_.- incline mi cabeza a cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Has tenido algún inconveniente con tu protegido, Ángel _Scutum_? – preguntó _Raziel_.

Es Bella. ¡B-E-L-L-A!

- No.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué el humano ha estado casi en el cielo tantas veces desde el dia en que te lo encargamos? – la voz de _Iczael_, era el más aterciopelado de todos los seres celestiales.

- No es mi culpa que el humano sea tan descuidado.

Los tres arcángeles me entrecerraron los ojos, enfadados. Curioso. Ellos no deberían tener ese tipo de sentimientos, pero son arcángeles, los soldados de Dios, dispuesto a matar a cualquier demonio o _humano. _Irónico.

- Te cambiaremos el _humano_. – _Izquiel _siempre hablaba de manera tan despectiva acerca de los humanos.

- Debes protegerla. Ella no puede morir. – exclamó el arcángel de ojos azules.

- ¿A qué se refiere con que ella... no puede morir? – pregunté extrañada. Todos los humanos debían morir y no importaba cuando lo hacían.

- Solo debes protegerla. La persiguen demonios.

- ¿Y porque yo?

No era muy buena en cuidar a los humanos, era torpe para eso.

- Tienes que usar tu escudo para que los demonios no lleguen a ella.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Se me había prohibido usar mis poderes hacia los humanos, además no sabía en qué le afectaba si le ponía mi escudo sobre ellos. Quizás cumpla la misma función que con los ángeles.

De pronto la habitación parpadeó y supe que íbamos a bajar a la tierra.

Llegamos a un parque. Habían muchos humanos en ese lugar, jugando, riendo, peleado, conversando…

- Ella – exclamó _Raziel_, apuntando a una humana de edad adolescente. Su cara tenia forma de corazón, adornado por su cabello rizado de color castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Poseía unos ojos color chocolate. – Tienes que proteger a _Reneesme Carlie Cullen_.

* * *

_**Fin Capitulo Uno**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**N/A:**

Hola :), hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de Bella/Edward. Mucho tiempo, pero nunca me había atrevido. Es maravilloso ver como la pagina de Fanfiction/Twilight ha crecido, yo comencé a verlo cuando recién tenia 3 páginas de historias y ahora tiene 194 :O . Por eso a estas alturas me anime a escribir algo distinto sobre la pareja que tanto amo. Espero que les haya gustado

Y ya saben, con reviews sigo la historia. Es deprimente seguir una historia sin reviews porque no sabes si les gusta o no. :)

Gracias de antemano :)

Atte.

Missing-Writter.


	2. Encuentro

**Luz y oscuridad**

**Summary: **Bella no es como los demás ángeles. Edward no es como los demás demonios. A Bella le encargan cuidar a una humana y a Edward le encargan matarla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son exclusivamente de la fabulosa escritora Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos:**

**Encuentro**

**

* * *

  
**

¡Era tan fantástico ser humana! Hace muchos siglos quería convertirme, pero me lo habían prohibido, así que me sorprendió en gran medida que me dejaran hacerlo para llevar a cabo la misión.

Los ángeles así como los demonios, somos como _fantasmas_ cuando vamos a la tierra. No sentimos nada y nadie puede vernos, ni sentir nuestra presencia, a excepción de algunos humanos que tienen algunos sentidos desarrollados y puede sentirnos débilmente. Ni siquiera tenemos la habilidad de mover algo con nuestras manos al menos que sea telepáticamente.

Así que, cuando me convertí en humana de nuevo, las sensaciones inundaron mi cuerpo en un torrente de escalofríos. Sentí todo lo que por siglos había deseado al estar en la tierra. El viento mover mis cabellos, los olores, el frío, el tacto…

Aunque no era completamente humana, solo me parecía a una, pero de todas formas era genial serlo.

Observé a mí alrededor. Mi habitación era agradable, tuve que modificar la memoria de los humanos que arrendaban la casa para que me lo dieran sin preguntas y sin cobrar. También tuve que hacerlo anoche, con algunos guardias, cuando fui al centro comercial estando cerrado, para conseguir algo de ropa -actividad que no fue de mi agrado- y cosas para ir al instituto.

Debía ir a estudiar para cuidar más de cerca a la humana. Era muy emocionante pensar en asistir al instituto, ya que en mi época las mujeres tenían prohibido estudiar, aunque en los últimos siglos he aprendido muchas cosas a través de mis protegidos, pero no es lo mismo ver como asisten a ir personalmente a estudiar.

Aun no había amanecido, pero podía deducir que estaría nublado todo el día, algo que me decepciono, pero no sorprendió ya que estaba en Forks, por lo que solté un bufido, tenía muchas ansias de sentir los rayos del sol en mi cuerpo.

La casa donde me quedaría ya estaba amueblada y era cómoda. Una pequeña cocina con armarios armarillo, que quizás no ocuparía, ya que para mí no era una necesidad comer. Un comedor, con un juego de 2 sillones color marrón, con una televisión al frente de ella y una mesita de estar, al medio. La casa era blanca, de dos pisos y con dos habitaciones y un baño. Mi habitación se encontraba a la cara oeste del pasillo. El piso era de madera, las paredes de un color azul claro y las cortinas del mismo color pero un poco más oscuro. Había una cama que nunca ocuparía y un computador que ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba -bueno sabia lo teórico no lo práctico- en una esquina.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, vivía en este lugar encapotado de nubes con sus abuelos, Carlisle Cullen y Esme Pratt, ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, que estoy segura que los demonios tuvieron algo que ver. Le gustaba que le dijeran Nessie, un sobrenombre estúpido a mi parecer. ¿A quién le gustaría llamarse como el monstruo del lago Ness?

Al parecer, Renesmee posee un poder que lo demonios temen y por eso quieren matarla, en cambio los Ángeles Alfa, desean que ella forme parte de sus "soldados". Por donde se vea, Renesmee igualmente va a morir.

La tristeza se apodero de mí. Ella no tiene la culpa de que los ángeles y los demonios estén tras ella. Renesmee no debería morir por sus fines, ella debería ser como cualquier otro humano y disfrutar de la vida. ¡Como me gustaría ayudarla a hacerlo!

Me quedé en la ventana por mucho tiempo, pensando en lo injusta que es la vida. Vi el amanecer adornando el cielo, en maravillosos juegos de colores. El bello espectáculo ayudo a eliminar cualquier rastro de tristeza en mí.

Unos momentos después, me dirigí al instituto en un trasto rojo que me habían "ofrecido" los dueños de la casa. La chatarra hacia mucho ruido al partir, pero era de mi agrado. No me agradaban aquellos autos de gran velocidad que podrían matar a un inocente. Al menos el trasto era lento y me ayudaba, porque solo aprendí a conducir a través de los humanos, aunque todo el trayecto lo moví con mi poder telepático. Hubiera sido más fácil ir volando al instituto, pero se vería un _poco_ extraño.

Una vez que llegue al lugar- el cual no me costó encontrar- tuve que ir a la recepción.

Cuando entre, los nervios se apoderado de mí. Me había olvidado de lo tímida que era. Estaba muy ocupada, acostumbrándome al remolino de emociones que me poseyó al principio, que no me acordé de ese _insignificante_ detalle. Sentía como me temblaban las manos, y podría jurar que estaba sudando, algo tonto porque no podía.

— ¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

Alcé la vista. Una pelirroja de edad y regordeta, me miraba entre sus gafas.

— Esto…si. Soy Bella Swan – tartamudeé.- Me inscribí unas semanas atrás – mentí, que irónico. Mentir es un pecado, pero el fin justifica los medios. Algunos ángeles habían modificado la memoria de algún encargado del instituto y éste había realizado todos mis "certificados", con el fin de que no supieran que en realidad… no existo.

La recepcionista asintió y rebuscó entre los papeles apilados que tenía en una esquina, y sacó una hoja.

—Aquí está tú horario y un plano de la escuela para que te ubiques.

Miré la hoja, frunciendo el ceño. ¿No podía ser un poco más claro?

En ese momento sentí una fuerte presencia, pero había algo extraño, la presencia estaba mezclada con un… no sé qué. Nunca había sentido una esencia como esa.

La puerta de la recepción se abrió y por ella entró Renesmee.

Bueno, no me extrañó que la humana que tenía que proteger tuviera algo extraño dentro de ella, pero en realidad no me lo esperaba.

— Sra. Cooper podría…

No pude poner atención a su conversación. Un ángel estaba cerca de ella.

— Isabella – rodé imperceptiblemente los ojos- desde ahora, es tú deber protegerla. Haz lo que debas hacer para cumplir tu obligación.

Asentí mientras el ángel se desvanecía. Inmediatamente cubrí con mi escudo a la humana, y corte mi manto elástico por la mitad, lo que hizo que se amoldara completamente al cuerpo de ella.

Fue una casualidad que lograra hacer eso. Al principio, cuando Jacob tenía mi escudo sobre él, pensaba que debía estar a una distancia relativamente corta, para que el manto siguiera protegiéndolo. Así que un día probé cuán lejos podía estar de Jake, hasta que se cortó y se acomodo a su cuerpo. Claro, ahora podía cortar el escudo solo con el poder de mi mente.

— Renesmee, querida, ¿Podrías ser la guía de Bella? – la Sra. Cooper me miró al igual que la otra humana- Es nueva –explicó.

— Sí, no hay problema- contestó con una sonrisa.

Luego de despedirnos de la recepcionista y de que me entregara algunos papeles, salimos.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, ella no dejaba de mirarme con una expresión divertida. Fruncí el seño.

— Es un asco ser nueva, ¿a que sí? – sonrió.

— Si. – suspiré.

_Sobre todo si eres nueva en todo_.

— Por cierto, soy Renesmee Cullen – se detuvo y levantó su mano en señal de saludo.

— Bella Swan – al tomar su mano, me llamó la atención la elevada temperatura que tenía.

— Bueno – soltó mi mano y me quito el horario- ¡Vaya! Tienes todas mis clases –exclamó después de analizar por un momento el papel- Que coincidencia, ¿eh?

Afirmé con la cabeza.

¿Sabías que las coincidencias no existen?

Los nervios regresaron con más intensidad, mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más a clases, desafortunadamente, en todas tuve que presentarme, tartamudeé y tropecé, estaba segura que si hubiera sido humana me hubiera sonrojado, pero mi sangre se había acabado hace muchos siglos atrás con mi muerte, pero eso no impedía que no fuera _cálida_.

Reneesme fue muy atenta conmigo, y me hizo sentir más cómoda. Me presentó a sus amigos. Angela, era tímida al igual que yo, y no hablaba mucho, era realmente sencilla y me agradaba. Jessica, un poco más pequeña que yo, pero gracias a su oscura y rizada melena, se veía como de mi estatura, era muy habladora y lo peor es que hablaba de otras personas. Ben, era un chico agradable y de buenos sentimientos especial para Angela, quien era su pareja. Eric y Mike, eran dos chicos que no paraban de mirarme o de llamar mi atención. Eric era menos agraciado que Mike, pero igual de perro faldero que él. Mike, resulto ser mi descuidado ex - protegido. No sé si es casualidad o _Dios_ realmente quiere molestarme.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y nos dirigimos a la cafería. Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a una ventana. Cuando pensé que el día había pasado sin mayores complicaciones, la atmosfera se puso densa. Me puse rígida al sentir el olor del sulfuro en el aire. Eso solo podía significar que había demonios cerca, y por el olor concentrado que sentía, al parecer había más de uno y se estaban acercando.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de la presencia de los demonios?

Mire alarmada por los alrededores, mientras los demás seguían conversando y comiendo. Mis ojos se enfocaron en la entrada.

Cinco personas entraron, y el olor se intensificó.

_¡Genial, cinco demonios!_

Eran dos mujeres y tres hombres. Las dos primeras entraron con elegancia, conversando. La más pequeña, tenía cara de ninfa y su pelo era corto y rebelde de un negro muy intenso. La otra era alta, rubia, y de una belleza sin igual. Dos de los tres hombres entraron riéndose, mientras que uno lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Este último, tenía el rostro muy definido, como si todo hubiera sido perfecta y cuidadosamente puesto en su lugar, su cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado y algo mojado. Uno de los que se estaba riendo, tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado. Su porte me intimidó, parecía un oso. El último, era rubio y con varias marcas en la cara como si fueran cicatrices, este se reía con más disimulo al contrario que su compañero.

Los cinco eran pálidos, tanto, que parecía que su color de piel fuera el blanco.

— Son nuevos – explicó Jessica, al notar que no dejaba de mirarlos. Vi como Renesmee rodaba los ojos.- Los rubios se llaman Rosalie Hale y Jasper Whitlock. La de baja estatura es Alice Brandon – observé cómo se sentaban en una mesa opuesta a nosotros, sin servirse comida- El grandote es Emmett McCarty y el de cabello cobrizo es _Edward Masen_ – note como su tono de voz cambio al nombrarlo.

Quizás fue que Jessica estaba hablando muy fuerte, o simplemente notaron mi presencia, porque cuando Jess termino de nombrarlos, todos voltearon a verme.

_¡Mierda!_

— Oh – exclamó Jessica- ¿sabes? Siempre miran para acá, al menos por un rato. Son un poco extraños, ¿no?

Mire a Renesmee de reojo. El alivio me recorrió, solo la miraban a ella.

Me golpee internamente._ Eso era malo._

— ¿Hace mucho que están aquí? –trate, en vano, de que mi voz sonara normal.

— No – respondió Renesmee, ganándose una mirada de Jessica.- Se mudaron hace dos semanas. Me pregunto porque habrán faltado las tres primeras horas.

¡Oh! Ahí estaba la razón por la que no los había sentido. Pero, ¿por qué el ángel que estaba cuidando a Renesmee, no me informo de su presencia?

— Pero se vinieron solos, sin padres, _solos_ – interrumpió, impaciente Jess.

— Ah.

Jessica me miró sorprendida por mi respuesta. Podía ver que ella esperaba otra reacción de mi parte, ante tan insulsa información.

— A lo que me refiero –explicó de nuevo- Es que ellos están viviendo solos, y al parecer _juntos_.

— Oh.

Jessica me miro exasperada. Renesmee y Angela trataron de reprimir una risa.

— Pero ellos no hablan con nadie – dijo Angela, que por primera vez había hablado- así que no sabemos si es verdad.

— Lo es- dijo Jessica cruzándose de brazos.

Me dedique a echar un vistazo a la mesa de los demonios. Cuatro de ellos estaban conversando con sus cabezas juntas. Pero el de pelo cobrizo, Edward, me estaba mirando atentamente, y estaba segura que esta vez no miraba a Renesmee. Él me miraba con intriga y me pareció ver un rastro de enojo en sus ojos _dorados. _Desvié la vista.

_¡Oh!_ Estaba tan preocupada por la aparición de los demonios que no me había fijado en lo básico. Los demonios no pueden adoptar una forma humana, ni siquiera pueden poseerlas. Solo puede estar de manera intrínseca cerca de los humanos para tentarlos. Pero no podían convertirse en una humano, a excepción de aquellos que habían sido…_vampiros_.

_¡Genial!_

_

* * *

__**Fin Capitulo Dos**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**N/A:**

Aun estoy hiperventilando por haber visto ayer Harry Potter, pero no sé si es por ella, o por haber visto el tráiler de NEW MOON!! … debo aceptar que no grite mucho, porque estaba como asimilando que en verdad lo estaba viendo! Pero fue muy genial verlo en pantalla grande!... aunque claro decía que se estrenaba el 20 de nov., cosa que dudo que suceda en mi país :S… así que, con tantas emociones, no sé como logre subir este capítulo.

En fin! Wow! 7 Reviews en el primer capítulo y 11 Story Alert. Que feliz me siento de que mis ideas raras les guste a las personas :) espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, aun no pasa nada emocionante, pero hay cosas que tengo que poner para que la historia se entienda, y eso hace que la misma vaya un poco más lenta… creo que en el prox capitulo, hablaran Edward y Bella, o quizás no… ya saben son ángel y demonio.. es su naturaleza matarse entre ellos , no hablar xD…lalala… bueno hasta el prox capitulo. Gracias por los Reviews!

Atte.

Missing-Writter


	3. ¿Peligrosos?

**Luz y oscuridad**

**Summary: **Bella no es como los demás ángeles. Edward no es como los demás demonios. A Bella le encargan cuidar a una humana y a Edward le encargan matarla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son exclusivamente de la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capitulo Tres:**

**¿Peligrosos?**

**

* * *

  
**

Renesmee me observó preocupada.

— Bella, soy compañera de Mike — hizo un gesto de desagrado— Me encantaría ser la tuya pero…

— Esta bien, Renesmee — la interrumpí — no te preocupes.

Le sonreí antes de sentarme en unos de los puestos desocupados al final de la sala de clases.

Me desplome sobre el asiento soltando un suspiro.

En el casino estaba muy tensa. Ni siquiera había probado bocado y no es que lo necesitara. Edward Cullen no paro de observarme con esos ojos llenos de intriga y desconcierto. De reojo pude ver como la más pequeña del grupo trataba de captar su atención, hablándole tan rápido, que estoy segura que los humanos no hubieran podido notarlo. Edward también habló a la misma velocidad sin apartar la mirada en mi dirección. Luego de esa "conversación" entre ellos, Alice me observó con frecuencia desde su mesa. A veces tan concentrada, que llegue a pensar que estaba buscando algo dentro de mí.

Estaba preocupada. Si los demonios sabían que yo era un ángel, me harían desaparecer o quizás mandarme al purgatorio. Porque estaba más que claro que yo no podría contra ellos.

Pero había algo que me molestaba.

¿Por qué el ángel que estaba cuidando a Renesmee no me informo sobre los demonios? Y más aun ¿Por qué los arcángeles no me informaron de ello?

Suspiré de nuevo.

No podría ir arriba y preguntarles. No podía convertirme en ángel de nuevo, a menos que ellos lo hicieran.

Todo parecía ir en mi contra.

Lo peor de todo es que el olor a sulfuro había aparecido de nuevo muy cerca de nuestra sala de clases.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos.

No estaba preocupada por mí, sino por Renesmee. Me había encariñado mucho con ella en pocas horas. Algo que estaba prohibido según los arcángeles, ya que los sentimientos influyen en el éxito de las misiones. Pero aun así, era imposible no encariñarse con Renesmee, ella se parecía tanto a la hermana que siempre imagine y quise tener cuando era humana. No podía dejar que la lastimaran. No lo iba a permitir.

— Sr. Cullen, llega tarde — dijo el profesor de biología, inmediatamente me quite las manos de mi rostro y me tope con sus ojos dorado — Por favor, siéntese y que no se le haga costumbre. — ordenó con un ligero tono enojado en su voz.

Él se limito a asentir. Y camino hacia mí ya que, el único puesto disponible era al lado mío.

Estaba completamente paralizada a medida que se acercaba. El olor a sulfuro cada vez aumentaba, así como mis escalofríos.

Pero _algo_ cambio. El olor a sulfuro desapareció dando paso a un olor completamente distinto. Sol. Lilias. Miel… no podría describir su olor, pero era agradable.

Negué con la cabeza. El olor de un demonio, no tenía que parecerme _agradable_.

Edward, se sentó, y miro hacia el frente. Fruncí el ceño, de pronto enojada, por la naturalidad en que él se encontraba. Y de alguna forma, le quite importancia a que un demonio-vampiro, estuviera sentado al lado mío y que su olor me pareciera agradable.

Pasados unos minutos observé de reojo que Edward esta mirándome otra vez. Me puse nerviosa y me pregunte si es que ya había descubierto que era un ángel.

Si lo hubiera sabido, ya me hubiera matado, ¿no?

Suspire. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Me gire para ver a Reneesme, pero en el trayecto me tope con los ojos dorados de Edward, que ahora que lo veía de cerca, el color del topacio podría definir más exactamente el color de sus ojos. Fue como si algo me impidiera deja de mirarlo. Sentí como miles de sensaciones se apoderaban de mi cuerpo. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos contemplándonos.

— Swan, Cullen — sacudí mi cabeza levemente, rompiendo el hechizo y mire al señor Banner, que se encontraba en frente de nosotros — Analicen estas diapositivas.

Asentí distraídamente.

Edward rápidamente cogió una diapositiva, la puso bajo el microscopio, la observo por unos segundos y anoto algo en la hoja que nos había pasado el profesor. Lo observe absorta y confundida. Cuando iba a coger la tercera diapositiva lo detuve con mi mano, tomando esa diapositiva con cuidado de no tocar su piel.

— Yo también tengo que analizarlas, ¿sabes? — murmuré tan bajo que me sorprendió que acercara el microscopio hacia mí.

Quedaban tres diapositivas, analizarlas era fácil, ya había visto a muchos de mis protegidos hacerlo. Así que no me resulto difícil. Anote las palabras "Profase, Anafase, Profase" en la hoja. Edward me observo con el ceño fruncido cuando termine.

El resto de la hora fue muy incómoda. Edward y yo habíamos terminado muy rápido. El profesor pensó que nos iba a requerir más tiempo hacer el trabajo, así que no había preparado nada más para poder "entretenernos".

— Así que — empezó Edward, luego de varios minutos de silencio, en las que yo estaba haciendo dibujos sin sentido en mi cuaderno. Lo mire. E inmediatamente me arrepentí por ello. — ¿De dónde vienes?

Lo mire incrédula. Si supiera que soy un ángel no me hubiera preguntado eso.

— Mmm… de Phonix — pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación. Phonix había sido el lugar donde me habían criado cuando era humana. Aun seguía confusa. Quizás mis temores había sido mal infundida. — Y ¿tú? — pregunté más que por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa.

— De Alaska — lo dijo tan seguro, que si no hubiera sabido que era un demonio y que por tanto, vivía en el infierno, no habría tenido motivo para no creerle.

— Ah.

_Qué respuesta tan… apropiada_. Me recrimine mentalmente.

Permanecimos en un silencio incomodo. No es que no me agradase estar cerca de un demonio. Y ese era el _quit_ de la cuestión. Debía molestarme estar cerca de un demonio. Pero yo no era así. Creía que los demonios podían cambiar. Nadie elegía ser alguien tan malvado. Además, los vampiros, al morir, son demonios instantáneamente, sin importar lo buenos que hubieran sido en su vida. Así que no tenía derecho a sentirme incomoda.

Entonces me relaje.

— ¿Te gustaba Alaska? — era solo una pregunta para conversar. No se me ocurrió otra cosa más inteligente.

Edward meditó por unos segundos.

— No es un lugar agradable para estar — dijo lentamente, como midiendo el significado de sus palabras — Aunque, al estar con las personas indicadas, cualquier lugar, por más desagradable que sea, se hace más llevadero — sabia a que se refería. Y me sentí mal por él — Y ¿tú? — lo mire confundida, él sonrió y supe que de haber sido humana me hubiera sonrojado — ¿Te gustaba Phonix?

— No — dije instantáneamente. Él levanto una ceja — El lugar es lindo. Y perfecto. Demasiado perfecto para mí gusto. Quizás por eso, las personas de ese lugar son tan… falsos. No me sentía cómoda con eso. — no me refería a Phonix, eso estaba claro.

— ¿Por qué? — Edward parecía muy interesado y fascinado. Me pregunto… si mostraría esa misma fascinación si él supiera realmente lo que soy.

— Porque… no era como ellos, ¿sabes? Yo soy más… no sé. No soy parte del círculo. Soy más como la oveja negra. — sonreí.

— El que seas más autentica, no te hace ser la oveja negra.

Con esas palabras, me pregunte el porqué de su condición como demonio. Quizás mi suposición era verdadera. Y era un demonio por haber sido vampiro. Pero aun así, el asunto de Renesmee…

— Bueno, la vida es injusta — declaré en un suspiro.

— Si. Lo sé.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio, pero no fue tan largo porque sonó el timbre. Edward recogió rápidamente los libros y con una sonrisa de despedida, fue el primero en salir de la clase.

Oh no. Un demonio no podría parecerme encantador. No podía.

Suspire.

Iba a tener grandes problemas con los arcángeles. Sonreí. No me importaba.

— ¡Oh! Bella. ¿Por qué sonríes? — me pregunto Renesmee, de improviso, levantando una y otra vez sus cejas.

— Me acorde de algo. — dije distraídamente, recogiendo mis cosas y yendo a la salida. Mike se nos unió.

— No me agrada — Reneesme y yo le miramos, confundidas — Masen, no me agrada Masen — explicó.

— No tiene que hacerlo. — dije, Renesmee trato de esconder una risita en vano. Mike entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

— Bueno es mi opinión. Los nuevos no me agradan.

— Bella también es nueva, Mike – dijo Renesmee, divertida.

— ¡Pero es distinto!

— No le veo lo distinto, Mike. Siento mucho que no te agrade.

— No quise decir… — Mike bufó enojado — Nessie enredo todo.

Mike parecía muy avergonzado. Renesmee y yo, nos estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho a su costa. Algo que no debería hacer un ángel. Pero, mi ex – protegido, era muy irritante.

Entramos al gimnasio. Lamentablemente también me tocaba esta clase con Mike. Renesmee y yo nos cambiamos en el camerino y salimos. Había algunos humanos, vestidos con el buzo para hacer educación física, que se encontraban conversando en distintos puntos del gimnasio.

También en este lugar había olor a sulfuro.

Una pequeña demonio se encontraba mirándome con una sonrisa cálida, apoyada en la pared, a unos pocos metros de nosotras.

Desvié la vista, avergonzada.

Es que… ¿en cada clase tendría que haber un demonio?

Oh si, claro, Renesmee.

Jugamos Badminton. Un juego que, comprobó que era un asco en deportes. No sé cuantas veces pille a Renesmee riéndose, y a Mike quejándose por mi mala puntería, que por casualidad siempre llegaban a él. Casi sentí lastima por él. _Casi_.

Alice, se divertía observando lo mala que era. Se le escapo unas cuantas risitas, que por su expresión, trataba de retenerlas.

Pero, ¿qué esperaban? Era la primera vez que jugaba esto.

Hice un mohín, observando como Renesmee no paraba de reírse al termino de clases, mientras entrabamos a los camerinos.

— Oh, ¡esta ha sido la clase más divertida! — exclamó, entre espasmos de risas.

No dije nada. Me dirigí a unas de las duchas.

— ¿Bella? — Renesmee me siguió, y trato de ver mi expresión — ¡Oh, vamos! No te enojes.

No estaba enojada. Solo frustrada.

— No lo estoy — sonreí — Solo me sentí un asco en deportes — Renesmee soltó una risita. Entrecerré los ojos — Era la primera vez que jugaba a eso.

— Bueno, podemos juntarnos. Te ayudaré a mejorar. Yo también era un asco en Badminton, pero mejoré — rió.

— Deja de reírte.

— Es que fue tan divertida la cara de Newton.

La mire riéndose, y me sume a ella.

**…**

— Bueno nos vemos, Bella — se despidió, Renesmee — ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me siento tan a gusto con una persona que recién he conocido— exclamó sonriendo.

Estábamos en el estacionamiento. Ya nos habíamos despedido de todos. Solo quedábamos ella y yo.

— A mí también me pasa lo mismo — respondí sonriendo.

— Nos vemos.

Asentí, observando como Renesmee se subía a su Mercedes negro… S55 AMG… Sí, parece que ese era el modelo de su auto, modelo que Renesmee trató de hacerme aprender desde que le pregunte qué clase de modelo era. Vi como ella desaparecía con su auto, que comparado con mi trasto era…

— Así que tú eres el ángel que ha tenido frustrado a mi hermano todo el día de hoy.

La pequeña demonio apareció delante de mí en un parpadeo, y con su voz entusiasta y cantarina interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Oh, entonces si sabían que era un ángel. Entonces ¿Por qué aun estoy viva?

— Hola soy Alice Brandon — sonrió, levantando la mano — Mucho gusto.

Solo atiné a mirarla confundida.

* * *

_**Fin Capitulo tres**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**N/A:**

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… De verdad, siento el retraso, pero he tenido semanas caóticas en mi mente xD. Primero, fueron los clips de la comic - con, que me dejaron hiperventilando no se por cuanto tiempo. Luego los cinco minutos del primer episodio de la Quinta temporada de Supernatural, serie que adoro, y me dejo otros no sé cuanto tiempo hiperventilando. Después salió el segundo tráiler. Y para mas remate, los Teen Choice Awards, que era una oportunidad para ver a casi todos los actores juntos, como una familia. Por lo anterior y muchas cosas más tenía la mente en otro mundo. Y si me ponía escribir, saldría con cosas de Luna Nueva, o de Dean&Sam siendo hermanos de Bella… lo ultimo lo soñé xD.

No sé cuantas veces hice este capítulo, ninguno me convenció, al menos este me dejo un poco más tranquila, pero no con esa sensación de haber hecho un buen capítulo.

Diganme que opinan, ¿vale?

Gracias por sus Reviews, Story Alert & Favorite Story, de verdad se los agradezco.

Espero tener el próximo capítulo, en dos semanas más.

Y eso, cuídense. Nos estamos leyendo :).

Atte.

Missing-Writter


End file.
